The Very First Official Team Night Out
by macisgate
Summary: Sam isn’t so eager to join the guys on their first team night out. SJ hints.


The Very First Team Night Out

Rated: G

Season: early season 1. Slight mention of Children Of The Gods.

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG1. Stargate ShmesG1 on the other hand... all mine!

Summary: Sam isn't so eager to join the guys on their first team night out. SJ hints.

A/N: A little plot bunny that wouldn't hop away. Hope you like! I can't say it's my favourite piece of writing, but I hate leaving things unposted, and this one's been sitting idle for a few months, so... Also, I think I've taken a little liberty with the COTG timeline, but not too much or in a crazy way.

Best wishes and lots of love,

Christine

0-0-0

"Yo, Danny," Jack joined Daniel in the locker room, pulling his civilian clothes out of his locker and getting changed.

"Hey, Jack."

Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You're actually going home?"

"I know. Big shocker. But yes, even I need to get out of this place now and then."

"Cool," Jack nodded. "You up for a beer? There's a good spot on Fifth. Teal'c's in."

"Sure, I guess. What about Sam? Shouldn't we invite her too? Make it a real team outing."

"Already tried. She won't budge from her lab."

"Did she say why?" Daniel queried.

"Well, I didn't want to pry," Jack answered.

"Seriously?" Daniel asked. Subtlety was not one of Jack's stronger traits.

"Hmm?" Jack gave him a wide-eyed, innocent look.

"Hmm?" Daniel repeated then blinked slowly and pointed to the doorway. "Okay, I'm going to try asking her myself."

Jack shrugged. "Good luck."

0-0-0

Sam smiled at Daniel as he entered her lab. "Hey," she took in his clothing. "You on your way home?"

"Yeah, well no. Jack and Teal'c and I are going out. I wanted to see if you'd change your mind and come too. Get a break from this place."

"Thanks, but I'm just getting started on this project, so..."

"So... we've got a whole week off. You're not going to spend all of it here, are you?"

Sam's silence was his answer.

"Right. But this could be our real first outing as a team... not work related. Look, I know I'm not one to talk, but it's been a rough few weeks. Maybe you should reconsider," Daniel prodded gently giving her his best _Daniel_ smile that no one could say no to, the one where he squinted his eyes and looked deeply into hers.

"Pleeeeeeease, Carter, pleeeeeeease."

Sam and Daniel turned to see Jack standing in the doorframe.

"I'm back for round two." He gave Sam his best Irish-charmed grin. "Come on, blue jell-o shots on me. Well, not like _on _me... ahem. Daniel, you were saying?"

Sam sighed. "Sir, I just-, I mean, do you really think it's appropriate given what happened... _last time_..." She was sending Jack a knowing look that Daniel didn't understand.

Jack looked utterly shocked. "Is that what this is about? Come on, Carter. I just overreacted a little."

"A _little_?" Sam scoffed.

Daniel's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "You two have been off-base together before?" He thought about it some more. "Wait... without me?"

Sam quickly reassured him. "It was just after the Colonel and I met, the night before the mission to Abydos. You weren't here yet. He and I and Kowalski and a couple other guys went out. And now, if you will excuse me," she motioned to the doorway, impatience growing along with the flush in her cheeks.

"But hold on a minute," Daniel was still trying to piece their story together. "What happened? What did Jack do?"

"Hey! It wasn't me," Jack defended. "It was that idiot, nincompoop-" Jack received a very obvious warning look from Sam and shut his mouth as quickly as if their ranks were reversed.

"O'Neill," Teal'c entered the lab. "Will we be departing soon?"

"Yeah, T, just as soon as we convince Carter to join us."

"Not going to happen," Sam responded while resuming typing notes into her computer.

"Come on, Carter, what do I have to do to make you believe me?"

Sam stopped typing, meeting Jack's gaze for a very long serious moment. "Do you absolutely, positively, without question, promise not to make a repeat of last time?"

"But what if-?"

"Ah!" Sam shook her head.

"Even if-?"

"Especially if."

Jack took a minute to consider, then slowly nodded. "Okay, fine. I promise."

Sam conceded. "Okay then. I'm going to get changed. I'll meet you topside in 20 minutes."

Sam left the lab and the three men alone. Daniel had not stopped looking confused.

"Jack, what-?"

"Okay, listen up guys," Jack moved closer to them and lowered his voice in a conspiring tone. "I had to promise, but you didn't, so... please promise me if some scumbag has the audacity to hit on Carter with all of us there, you'll take him by the scruff of his neck, shake him up, and throw him out the door."

Daniel gaped. "I don't think I know how to do that."

"I will assist you, O'Neill," Teal'c bowed.

"Good man, T, good man," Jack patted Teal'c on the shoulder as they left Sam's lab.

Daniel followed behind. "I could tell him 'Get your hands off our team member' in twenty-eight different languages."

Jack nodded in approval. "That's the spirit."

"I heard that!" a very feminine voice sounded down the corridor.

"Damn!"

0-0-0

Later that night

0-0-0

"So... _Steve_..." Sam gave her best toothy smile to the man sitting on the bar stool beside her and braced herself for at least twenty minutes of small talk. She'd always abhorred small talk – one of many reasons she didn't date much. "What do you do for a living?" She squirmed a little as Steve began yammering about his desk job, knowing that she wouldn't have to worry about using her cover story because Steve's twenty minutes would be up before she got to use it. But then she glanced over her shoulder at three pairs of eyes – one certain brown pair in particular - watching with less than perfect restraint. Yep. Definitely worth it.


End file.
